Viejo cascarrabias
by Cris Snape
Summary: Mungo Bonham se está muriendo y tiene muy claro que quiere hacerlo en el Hospital de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Esta historia participa en el reto temático de marzo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**VIEJO CASCARRABIAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el __**"Reto temático de marzo: San Mungo"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

— ¡He dicho que quiero ir al hospital!

Tras vociferar esas palabras Mungo Bonham comenzó a toser como si estuviera a punto de expulsar los pulmones por la boca. Su hijo se apresuró en ponerle una mano en la espalda, pero fue rechazado con un movimiento brusco. Una vez recuperó el aliento, el anciano insistió con el tema que ya había ocasionado media docena de discusiones en la familia.

— ¡Llevadme allí! ¡Ahora!

— Padre, tienes que entender que estarás mejor en casa. Haremos que vengan a verte los mejores sanadores de Inglaterra. Si es necesario, los buscaremos en el continente.

— ¡Qué no! ¡Quiero ir al hospital!

— Estás demasiado débil. El traslado podría ser peligroso.

— ¿Te piensas que no sé que me estoy muriendo?

— No digas eso, padre. Eres fuerte.

— ¡Y un cuerno! Soy viejo y me estoy muriendo. En mi vida he conocido un sanador mejor que yo, así que no intentes engañarme porque no podrás.

El brujo apretó los dientes y entornó los ojos, haciendo un claro esfuerzo por controlar los nervios. Su padre era capaz de sacar de quicio al hombre más paciente sobre la faz de la tierra. Siempre había tenido un carácter muy fuerte y estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Gracias a esa determinación que le acompañó desde muy joven, había logrado fundar el Hospital de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, pero a esas alturas del cuento estaba resultando ser un auténtico dolor de cabeza.

La salud de Mungo Bonham había empeorado considerablemente durante el invierno. Era un brujo de edad respetable y, aunque siempre había sido un hombre fuerte como un hipogrifo, había empezado con varios achaques de viejo que se habían complicado y que se lo iban a llevar por delante. Su hijo hubiera preferido que el fatal desenlace tardara aún unos años en producirse, pero ya se había hecho a la idea de que próximamente lo perderían. Creyó que a él le gustaría morirse en su casa, como la mayoría de los brujos de cierta posición, pero estaba claramente equivocado.

— Padre, sé razonable —El joven señor Bonham habló con calma—. Lo mejor para ti es quedarte en casa. Podemos proporcionarte todos los cuidados que necesitas. En el hospital, recibirás visitas constantes y no podrás descansar.

— Siempre me han gustado las visitas —Mungo cruzó los brazos obstinadamente—. Además, me apetece que la gente me diga lo maravilloso que soy por haber fundado el hospital. Pienso exigir que le pongan mi nombre cuando me muera.

— ¡Padre! No deberías ser tan soberbio.

— ¿Por qué no? He dedicado mi vida a los demás. He salvado a brujos que no se lo merecían en absoluto y he perdido a otros que dejaban a un montón de seres queridos atrás. Sacrifiqué muchos años para convertir mi sueño en realidad y quiero reconocimiento. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a pedirlo.

— Me extraña oírte hablar así. Siempre has dicho que un buen brujo debe mostrarse humilde hasta el final.

— Pues estaba equivocado —Mungo volvió a toser, pero con mucha menos intensidad en esa ocasión—. Ahora que mi final está próximo, no me interesa la humildad —Hizo una breve pausa e insistió—. Quiero ir al hospital.

El joven señor Bonham puso los ojos en blanco y comprendió que no le quedaba más remedio que claudicar. Maldito viejo cascarrabias.

* * *

Mungo giró un poco la cabeza para tener una mejor visión de los tobillos de la joven sanadora. Siempre había sido un férreo defensor de las vestimentas más tradicionales, pero las túnicas le resultaban un poco más largas de la cuenta. Aún así, se imaginaba perfectamente las piernas bien formadas de la chiquilla. Recordó sus años mozos, cuando estaba hecho un auténtico rompecorazones. Había sido un hombre atractivo y se hizo famoso antes de la treintena, así que las damas caían rendidas a sus pies. El chollo se le acabó cuando conoció a la que fue su esposa durante largos años, pero ya era viudo y no hacía daño a nadie si contemplaba la deliciosa anatomía femenina de las jóvenes brujas.

— Si le parece bien, señor Bonham, voy a lanzar unos hechizos de diagnosis para controlar la evolución de su enfermedad.

A pesar de su evidente juventud y de que, al igual que la mayoría de los medimagos del país, la joven profesional sentía una gran admiración por el legendario sanador, su voz sonó firme. Era evidente que pretendía hacer su trabajo a la perfección, independientemente de quién fuera su paciente, y Mungo entornó los ojos.

— No hace falta. Ambos sabemos que mi enfermedad evoluciona mal. Cada hora que pasa, mi final está más cercano.

— Soy consciente de que es usted un gran conocedor de la sanación mágica, pero ahora está bajo mis cuidados y yo decido si su final está cercano o no.

— Jovencita, no me vengas con tonterías —Mungo se puso a toser. Ambos, sanadora y paciente, sabían que la muerte no tardaría en alcanzarle—. Eres muy guapa y no me apetece pasar mis últimas horas discutiendo con semejante belleza.

— ¡Señor!

— No te ruborices, chiquilla. Estoy seguro de que te han piropeado de forma más osada que yo. Los jóvenes de ahora no son tan galantes como los de antes y sueltan auténticas barbaridades por la boca.

— Le agradezco el cumplido, señor Bonham, pero me parece del todo inadecuado.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues porque es usted mi paciente, por supuesto.

Mungo se quedó muy quieto un instante y a continuación se echó a reír. Fue un error porque la tos reapareció en el acto, pero encontraba a esa mujer ridículamente divertida.

— Debería calmarse. Sus problemas respiratorios están empeorando.

— Ya, ya lo sé. Pero te comportas como si te hubiera hecho una proposición indecente cuando sólo te he dicho guapa.

— Señor Bonham, por favor.

— Está bien, está bien —Mungo no podía dejar de reírse. Después de unos segundos de silencio, que la sanadora aprovechó para controlar sus constantes vitales, el anciano volvió a la carga—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

— Haré cuanto esté en mi mano por complacerle.

— ¿Puedes subirte un poco la túnica? Hace años que no veo las pantorrillas de una mujer.

La sanadora se puso roja como un tomate, pero tras pensárselo un instante decidió ceder a la petición del anciano. Total, no perdía nada y a él le haría muy feliz

* * *

Estaba a punto de hacerse de noche y Mungo se encontraba francamente mal. A pesar de ello, intentaba verle el lado positivo al asunto. Iba a morirse muy pronto, cierto, pero eso supondría cruzar el velo para unirse con sus seres queridos. Su hijo se quedaba en buenas manos, ya era un hombretón y sólo le echaría en falta una temporadita. Además, iba a morirse en el hospital que había fundado. Las malas lenguas decían que lo había hecho por avaricia, para sacar provecho de los males de los demás. Todos ellos no querían ver que allí se atendía a brujos de toda clase y condición. Lo único que Mungo siempre había querido era ayudar a la gente. Sólo eso.

— Hijo —Extendió una mano hacia el hombre que permanecía sentado a su lado y sujetando su mano—. Tú sabes que siempre quise que siguieras mis pasos.

— Nunca he valido para ser sanador.

— Ya, ya lo sé. Eres un auténtico desastre. Ni siquiera puedes lanzar un _episkey _en condiciones.

— Padre, ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces.

— No te lo reprocho —Mungo sonrió—. Quería que fueras sanador para ayudar a la gente, pero lo estás haciendo de todas formas en el Ministerio, promulgando leyes para mejorar la sociedad.

— Intentándolo más bien.

— A veces, la intención es lo que cuenta —Mungo tosió, recordando los éxitos y los fracasos de su vida profesional—. Yo tampoco pude salvar a todos los que quise.

— Padre…

— No, no interrumpas —Mungo apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos—. Recuerdo mis primeros años como aprendiz, cuando seguía a mi maestro curando a los brujos que vivían desperdigados por toda Inglaterra. Era agotador y frustrante en ocasiones, pero siempre adoré la sensación de bienestar absoluto que me invadía cada vez que curaba a alguien —El anciano volvió a mirar a su hijo—. Me hubiera gustado que tú también pudieras experimentarlo, pero tus pasos siguen otro camino. Lo único que importa, hijo, es que te esfuerces al máximo por conseguir lo que quieres. Que luches hasta el final. A mí me fue bien así.

— Es algo que hago siempre, padre. Me inculcaste esas enseñanzas desde niño y no las voy a olvidar.

— Cuando expuse públicamente mi idea de fundar un hospital, la gente se rió de mí. Dijeron que era un iluso, que fracasaría. Algunos incluso aseguraron que la sanación únicamente debía estar al servicio de aquellos que pudieran pagarla —Mungo soltó una risita amarga—. Tuve que tragar mucha inquina, hijo. Humillarme en más de un ocasión y guardar silencio cuando algunos sangrepuras insinuaban que los hijos de muggles jamás podrían pisar el hospital. Pero les engañé. Sé que siempre te he dicho que mentir no está bien, pero me sentí plenamente satisfecho cuando llevé a cabo de proyecto. Hay cosas de las que no me enorgullezco, lo reconozco, pero mereció la pena.

Mungo miró a su alrededor y sintió una sensación muy cálida instaurándose en su pecho. Era orgullo, complacencia y felicidad. A esas alturas de la historia, cuando la vida tocaba a su fin, el anciano se daba cuenta de que la había vivido muy bien.

— Sé que la lucha no ha acabado, pero cada vez hay más gente que comparte mis postulados respecto a la sanación. Quiero que te asegures de que nada cambia cuando yo no esté. En este hospital siempre habrá un lugar para todos los enfermos. Prométeme que así será.

— Por supuesto que te lo prometo.

Mungo sentía que no tenía más que decir. Quizá podría despedirse de su hijo, pues prácticamente notaba el aliento de la muerte en su nuca, pero se negó a hacerlo. Porque cruzar el velo no era un adiós. Era un hasta siempre.

* * *

_Ha sido francamente divertido escribir esta pequeña historia. Conforme mis dedos golpeaban el teclado, la vida de Mungo Bonham iba apareciendo ante mis ojos, pero me temo que voy a guardarme para mí casi todo lo que he imaginado. Esto es un reto, existe un límite de palabras y yo estoy más que satisfecha con lo que he escrito. ¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotros? Ya sabéis cómo dejar vuestra opinión. Besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
